


Yeet is a Verb in America

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is not gonna eat that crap, America kinda saves the day, England needs to stop cooking, England's scones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia
Summary: The one time that America finally did something heroic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Yeet is a Verb in America

Yeet is a Verb In America

It was a normal summer day for a world meeting. The nations were doing their usual shenanigans. Greece was sleeping, America was talking smack to the other countries and Germany was trying to keep everyone on task. However, there was one nation that had not arrived yet. That nation was the United Kingdom or better known as England. This was unusual as this particular nation was always early for world meetings. So, the reason as to why he was late was a mystery to everyone, including the other members of the FACE family.

Unfortunately, the reason as to why he was late would have this meeting almost end in disaster.

“Does anyone know vhere England is?” Germany was ready for the meeting to start, as they were already 10 minutes behind schedule.

  
“I don’t know dude, don’t ask us. He sounded normal last night when I called him, like the cranky old man he is.” America didn’t really care that his father was running late, that meant that he could still eat his food without Germany nagging him.

  
After waiting for 5 more minutes, Germany decided to finally to start the meeting. No sooner after that happened, did England come jogging with a plate that held a bunch of black rocks.

  
America immediately knew what those black rocks were and was hoping that someone would tell England to shove those where the sun didn’t shine.

  
Surprisingly, no one said a word as England put down the plate of doom onto the meeting table and sat down in his respective spot next to France. England smiled as he waited for the countries to try one of his famous ‘scones’.

  
The countries, however, were too scared to actually put one those ‘scones’ in their mouths. Yet, they were too nice to say anything really mean to England, especially when he had that 1000-watt smile on.

  
“I’m not feeling well Engrand.”

  
“Nein, I’ve had a big breakfast.”

  
“I’m on a dairy-free diet mon cheri.”

  
“I have a gluten allergy papa.”

  
This went on for a minute as the ‘scones’ were passed from nation to nation. England was still smiling believing all of their bullshit. It was a silent agreement that everyone was going to be nice to England and try not to make him cry.

  
That was until the ‘scones’ were passed to America himself. Having grown up on this stuff that Iggy called ‘food’, his taste buds were forever ruined. America knew what he had to do since everyone was just gonna be a wuss.

  
Alfred picked up the ‘scones’, walked up to a window, and yeeted the whole plate out into the world where it couldn’t hurt them anymore.

  
England started to tear up at seeing his ‘scones’ going flying out the window. Seeing his last few hours of hard work, just trying to be nice to the others, gone.  
The other nations were shocked at the fact that America would do that and glared.

  
America didn’t give a crap. “Yall, we were ALL thinking about it, I was just the only one with the balls to do it.” He knew they were all thinking about it, because of how they’re faces cringed when having the ‘scones’ too close to their face.

  
England ran out of the room crying.

  
Russia watched the island nation leave and turned his attention back towards the American. “For once Amerika, you actually did something good.”

  
America glared at the Russian, “I guess WW2 doesn’t count does it? I saved all your asses.”

  
“You came in late.”

  
“I was trying not to get involved. Unfortunately, someone had to sink my battleships. I’m lookin at you Japan!” America pointed towards the quiet island nation, who shrunk down in his seat trying to avoid the stares.

  
Germany finally decided to intervene. “France go und comfort England.”

  
“What? We are not together mon ami.”

  
“Dude, that’s a fucking lie and you know it. I saw you take him on a date last week.”

“Oui papa, we already know about you two.”

  
France gave up as apparently everyone knew about his, not so secret relationship with England. “Fine, I will go.”

  
Neither France nor England returned to the meeting, as France was too busy ‘comforting’ the poor nation for what happened to his ‘scones’.

  
Thanks to America, the world would never have to taste England’s cooking.


End file.
